El nuevo mundo
by kyurem214
Summary: En un experimento Kyurem y reshiram son enviados al mundo de mlp donde deberan convivir en un solo cuerpo y afrontar dificultades
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic por lo que porfavor que sus criticas no sean tan duras D: es algo como un crossover de Pokemon Y MLP (No no habra Keldeo ¬¬) y aqui sin mas el primer capitulo**

* * *

**Laboratorio Plasma**

Por uno de los pasillos se oyen pisadas y con eso 2 cientificos

Cientifico 1:Creo que el experimento es demasiado inestable deberiamos detenerlo

Cientifico 2:No bromees sabes lo dificil fue capturar a Reshiram y a Kyurem

En ello se encuentran en una habitacion que se abre con identificacion de retina en la cual el Cientifico 1 pone su ojo

Cientifico 1: Esta bien bueno creo que es hora de que sigamos con el experimento

Cientifico 2: Ok

En 2 habitaciones separadas se encontraban Reshiram y Kyurem rodeados de miles de artefactos

siendo inmovilizados por rayos disparados por estos

Cientifico 1: Sistemas activados

De repente en las habitaciones se desactivan los rayos para luego liberar la energia en uno solo que absorbía la energia de Kyurem y Reshiram

Cientifico 2: Algo extraño esta pasando mientras veia una pantalla donde se veia que todos los sistemas 1 por 1 se desactivaban hasta lleguar al de ellos

De repente un estruendoso ruido se hace presente en el cual la maquina pierde control creando algo parecido a un agujero de gusano que absorbió a Kyurem y Reshiram para luego cerrarse

dejando todo el laboratorio destruido

**Equestria**

A lo lejos de unas montañas se ve abrir un gigantes portal en el cielo que libera 2 cometas que caen en una montaña

Kyurem: Donde estoy

Reshiram: Ya quisieras saber

De repente se impresionaron al notar que sus cuerpo habian cambiado al de un equino ambos de un alicornio

Reshiram y Kyurem gritan al unisono : QUE ME AH PASADO!

Kyurem: tranquilo ademas aun estamos muy debiles debemos fusionarnos para poder sobrevivir

Reshiram: Esta bien

Kyurem con su cuerno empezo a convertir a reshiram en una piedra que luego absorbe y da final a su fusion

Kyurem-W: Listo

La apariencia habia cambiado a la de un pony blanco con partes del cuerpo cristalizadas la cola se mantenia como su forma original sus ojos eran rojos y su contorno dorado su cuerpo en si era como mitad cristal y lo otro partes de Reshiram su pezuñas tenian garras al final un rasgo curioso es que este aun no poseia cutie mark

Kyurem-W: Veamos si aun poseo las habilidades de vuelo

Y de un momento a otro puedo mantener el vuelo sin necesidad de alas

Kyurem-W: Ah probar poder

En eso uso un poderoso hiper beam al cielo que atraveso todo el horizonte como si usara magia sin cuerno

Kyurem-W: Bueno a buscar donde vivir

* * *

**Y aqui termina al primer cap dejen un review porfavor y que les vaya bien si tienen dudas envienme un MP :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola volvi con el segundo capitulo y seguire las recomendaciones que me han hecho**

**aqui el segundo cap**

* * *

**Equestria-Canterlot**

En canterlot en el gran castillo de las princesas se observaba a Celestia preocupada en el balcon al que luego entro alarmada Luna

**Lun**a: Tia sentistes lo mismo que yo!

Dijo Luna alarmada a lo que Celestia asintio con la cabeza

Celestia: Debemos enviar a los soldados a ese lugar para prevenir incidentes como una guerra

Mientras tanto en las montañas

**Mente de Kyurem**

Reshiram: Llevamos 3 horas buscando un refugio y solo veo llanuras ademas por que no vamos volando?

Kyurem: Nos queda poca energia y la unica forma de vivir es fusionados por eso ¬¬

Reshiram: Bah...esta bien

**En la realidad**

Kyurem-W: 3 HORAS Y NI UN SOLO BOSQUE,CIUDAD O PUEBLO!

Pero como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas a lo lejos se veia un bosque y en el centro lo que parecia ser un castillo abandonado y en ruinas

Kyurem-W: Al fin un bosque y un lugar donde vivir por el momento

En esto acelero su paso volando intentado no gastar mucha energia y lleguaron en 30 minutos luego estaba empezando a anochecer lo que hizo que se apresurara en el camino oyo el sonido de un rugido

Kyurem-W: Que es ese sonido ?

De un momento a otro una gran manticora aparecio a lo que Kyurem-W reacciono con Llama gelida

matando al instante a la manticora pero dejandolo sin casi energias para mantenerse

por lo que la fusion termino

Reshiram: Rapido absorbamos su energia

A lo que Kyurem asintio y empezo a absorber convirtiendo a la manticora en polvo

Luego de recuperar energias siguieran y lleguaron al castillo en ruinas en el cual pasaron la noche

* * *

**Perdon por que el capitulo sea corto u.u pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos la proxima**

**por si las dudas en la fusion Kyurem y Reshiram se hablan entre si mentalmente**


End file.
